


Changes

by CountlessUntruths (KaliCephirot)



Category: Green Creek Series - T.J. Klune
Genre: Angst, Canon Compliant, M/M, Reflection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-31
Updated: 2019-08-31
Packaged: 2020-10-04 08:04:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20467751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaliCephirot/pseuds/CountlessUntruths
Summary: The Joe that comes back is quiet and contained.





	Changes

Joe is never still: this is something that Ox knows since he met a small blond tornado who decided that the very first thing to do unto their friendship was to climb on his back and shoulders and cling to him tighttighttight. Joe laughs with his whole body, head thrown back, back bent, hands on his belly; he talks and gestures with hands and arms and even *legs*; he pulls faces at Carter and Kelly, and Joe touches him: he holds his hands, he hugs him, climbs his back even when he's not a little tornado anymore. Joe is twelve, fifteen, seventeen years old and that doesn't change. Joe doesn't change. 

The Joe that comes back after three years, Alpha Joe, Alpha Joe with his short buzzed hair and beard who is as tall as he is and who is so hard to read... he's quiet. Contained. Maybe it's something that happened through the years, or maybe it was as sudden a change as when Joe became the Alpha. Maybe the red eyes also come with the ability of turning into a freaking statue, because the Joe that comes back stays still, alert.

Gone the laughter, the gestures, the sticking out the tongue and winking and gone the easiness that Ox had to read his best friend and (ex)boyfriend, and this is another loss he has to deal with because sometimes life gives you shit and there's nothing you can do about it.

It's unfair, and he knows it, but Ox can't help but resent Joe a little more for that.


End file.
